Dead Roses
by Shadowgal
Summary: Kurama love someone but she loves Hiei and something inside of Kurama snaps
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Summary: Kurama is not all what he is. He loves Coco but she loves Hiei and he  
Love her. But they don't tell each other. And Kurama can't stand it so something  
Inside him snaps.  
  
Kurama was walking where Coco lives with a knife in his hand in a hard rain  
Storm. "I can't take it anymore I must kill both of them!" walking to the door.  
  
Coco was sitting down looking outside her window "it's raning vey hard outside.  
Then she heard a loud ponding at her door. She jumped up "come in!!"  
  
Kurama came inside "Coco!!!"  
  
"What!" Coco yell back  
  
Kurama grabed her by her neck  
  
"Kurama let go!" Coco tried to yell  
  
Kurama just smiled at her and throw her arcoss her living room. Coco slamed on  
The wall hard. The air was knock out of her,she stood on the floor gasping. Then  
Kurama went walk towerd's her. Coco looked very fighten. Kurama got her neck  
Again. Then Kurama raised the knife he had and was about to hit stabbe her.  
Then Coco kick him in the stomach.  
  
"Why are you doing this Kurama?" with tear's in her eye's.  
  
"Cause I feel like it." Walking to Coco.  
  
Coco got up and ran outside where she lives out in the rain. She looked behind  
Her and Kurama was following her. She saw Yusuke house and went. She  
Knock on his door very hard. But no one answered then Kurama made it up to  
Her and hit stabbed her on her right side. Coco yelled in pain and she tried to  
Run but he got her on her back. Kissed her hard. Coco then punched him but  
He didn't let go off her. Then Hiei who came out of nowhere saw Coco and  
Kurama and then Yusuke came walking and he also say them both. Yusuke  
Running and pushed Kurama.  
  
"What the Hell are you doing!!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"That is none of your consuren." Kurama said calmly.  
  
"Why you!!!" Yusuke sreamed.  
  
"No, let's go Yusuke and pick Coco up" Hiei said.  
  
Yusuke picked up Coco and he saw she was bleeding very fast and hard.  
Hiei saw that two and so they both ran. While Kurama had an evil smile  
On.  
  
Is it Good or Bad tell me.So what will happen to Coco and what is Kurama  
Next move. Until next chapter 


	2. oh no!

Hi Coco here..so how is everyone? Will anyways next chapte  
Deascalmier: I don't Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
Coco wakes up and looks around she looks around and sees she is in someone  
room and  
  
And sighs the room was green and she looks at her left side and sees a  
picture of  
  
Yusuke and the group. Then someone was opening the door. Coco looked a  
little worried  
But it was Yusuke who open the door.  
  
Yusuke: Hey Coco..you alright?  
  
Coco:*nods* yeah I'm alright...  
  
Then Keiko comes on the room and walks to where Coco is.  
  
Keiko: Coco you alright!!! *hugs her*  
  
Coco:*winces a little* Yeah.I'm.Okay.  
  
Keiko: That's good.So what happen.. I mean you and Kurama?  
  
Coco: *looks down* I.don't.Know....  
  
Yusuke and Keiko just looks at Coco and shakes their head. Yusuke walks  
away and  
Keiko stays there with Coco then she starts to smile.  
  
Keiko: Hey Coco!! We should go shopping!!  
  
Coco:*looks at Keiko and smiles* Alright let's go.  
  
Keiko Smiles and walks away..Coco just blinks and then sees Keiko coming back with a pink tanktop and pink skirt.She put's them on the bed and walks  
away. Coco looks at the clothes and smiles a little. When she finshed dressing she does her hair midnight blue hair in ponytail and she put's black eye shadow and red lipstick and then puts pink shoes on.When she walk out of the room she looks around and looks for Keiko. Keiko smiles and she wear's a light blue dress with blue boot's on and her hair is down. Then  
they go Keiko's blue Hummer and then they make it to the mall.  
  
Coco: *comes out of the car* Nice..  
  
Keiko: *nods*  
  
They both walk inside of the huge mall.  
  
Keiko:*looks at a Mervans and walks to it.* I'll be here alright!!  
  
Coco:*nods and walks by herself*  
  
While Coco was walking be herself. Someone was watching her. The person  
sees Coco and smirks and then he gets Coco and cover's her mouth.  
  
Hi so..what do you think?... Will anyway's I'll try ti write better..oh and  
check my profile if you want to be in a strory. 


End file.
